


Ugly Kitty

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fall Festival Bingo 2016, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sam finds yet another pet.





	

“But I like the ugly kitty, Dean.”

“Sam, Dad said no pets.” Dean couldn't understand why his brother had to bring home every creature that crossed his path. 

“But he followed me!” Sam insisted. 

“You say that every time!” He was starting to wonder if his little brother was secretly a Disney princess or something with the amount of woodland creatures that supposedly followed him home. 

“But look how little he is! ...And he doesn't have a mommy either.” Sam's eyes were big and watery like he was going to burst into tears at any moment.

It worked on Dean every time. “Fine. But I'm not helping you hide it and it's not a kitty.”

“Ugly kitty!” Sam cheered and cuddled his new baby possum tight.


End file.
